Future Perfect
by NavySailor
Summary: Spencer reflects on how lucky he is when life could have gone so differently... AU- Maeve never died and Spence never went to Mexico


Spencer stood in his kitchen reflecting on the life he's lived and how different everything could have been with a few choice decisions. Maeve, his wife, would roll her eyes and tell him to stop dwelling on the past and what could have happened. She could have died years ago at the hands of her kidnapper but she didn't. Rossi, realizing what might happen, came in from the back entrance and shot her before she could kill herself and Maeve. He almost crumbled to the ground in relief that she was safe and they could be together. Almost a year to date after that dreadful incident they got married with Dave there to officiate the wedding and Derek as his best man. It was a beautiful backyard wedding and Spencer couldn't help but think he was the happiest man alive.

"Spencer…" Maeve said trying to gain her husband's attention as he sat in deep thought.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking about?" she wondered aloud.

"Us, what could've happened," he admitted.

"It didn't happen though and now you have three beautiful mini geniuses who love you very much," she told him as she took his face in her hands. He was the smartest man she knew but sometimes he could overthink things.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you looked the day we got married," he told her sheepishly.

"I'm glad your mom was able to be there Spencer," Maeve told him as she gently stroked his cheek.

"So am I but I do miss her. I realize of course that having her live with us is probably not what she needs and the facility she is staying in makes her very happy but I do miss her," he confessed.

"I know and I know that you wanted to see if the medication in Mexico would help but I'm glad you didn't go," Maeve told him softly. "Something could've happened to you and I don't know what I'd do without you here."

"That's why I didn't go plus I know if they can develop something there then we could surely figure something out here, at least I know you can," he said as he smiled at the ground.

"We're getting close Spence, it may not cure it but it should help."

He gave her a small nod before both got up and headed into the living room, they had bought a house a few years back when Thomas was on the way. Rossi had insisted on helping him buy one stating that no grandson of his, he had automatically adopted Thomas David Reid as family, was going to grow up in anything less than the best home and area. Of course Maeve and Spencer had to put restrictions on Rossi knowing the man's propensity for going overboard in basically every aspect of life.

Their first son was named after Derek Thomas Morgan and David Stephan Rossi, the two men in Spencer's life that had stepped in the most. Rossi had become like a father to Spencer and Derek was like his big brother. When Derek and Savannah had Hank the boys had playdates every week and they went to visit "grandpa" every other weekend. Maeve and Spencer's second child was Charlotte Emily Reid named after the authors Charlotte Brontë and Emily Brontë. The youngest of the Reid children was baby Alexander Michael Reid named after two inventors that his parents loved.

As Spencer entered the living room he couldn't help but smile at Thomas and Charlotte fast asleep on the couch after a long day of playing. Thomas who was five now and already in the third grade was happy as can be to be on summer break. All the Reid kids were as smart as their parents not that that really mattered to anyone. Charlotte was only three now and wouldn't be able to test out of a few grades till she was five but both parents knew she would follow her brother's lead.

Spencer leaned over the couch and picked up his tuckered out son carefully as Maeve did the same with their daughter. The two of them climbed the stairs to the children's individual rooms and put them to bed. They had changed into pjs quickly after dinner so they could play some more which made this part of the night much easier.

Once sure that Thomas was okay, Spencer closed the door to his room and walked the short distance down the hall to check on Alex. The little baby had been a great sleeper so far and but Maeve and Spence hoped that would continue unlike their other children.

Alex was in his crib laying on his tummy with the blanket Maeve had placed over his still there. The little man hadn't moved a muscle since he first went down which amused Spencer to no end. As he looked into the crib at his son and his curly brown hair he couldn't help but smile in pure happiness. His life had been filled with nothing but tragedy but now… now he had a family. He had a wife and three children whom he loved to no end. He had a brother and sisters he loved as well and a dad who cared about him and would never truly leave him. He felt happy, really truly happy for the first time in his life and it was amazing. Even having been kidnapped a few weeks ago, right before Dave's wedding no less, couldn't get his spirits down. Although what J.J. had to say while they were being held had been a shock they talked it out. They both realized things could have been different but they also knew both of them were happy with their spouses and their kids and neither of them actually wanted their life to go any other way.

Spencer's thought process was broken when Maeve wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Come on, let's go to bed," she whispered to him as she tugged his hand towards the door. With one last glance at their son they did just that, both falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
